All for the Love of a Pen 2: What Kyouya Lost
by till-you-smile-again
Summary: The sequel! Haruhi has a new neighbor, much to the frustration of Kyouya. The mighty pen holds its power; but Kyouya can't help but not trust the new neighbor. To what limits would Kyouya go to uncover the neighbor's background?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to 'All For The Love of A Pen', though it's okay if you don't read it. I think you'll understand.

This prologue is told from Ritsu's point of view. I'm trying to master first person POV, you see!

I'll bring the lovin' on in chapter 3!

I disclaim Ouran High School Host Club. I only gain personal accomplishment through this.

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Act 1: Ritsu Kasanoda**

Ain't it amazing? How life springs from the ground? How can something so beautiful just spring out from below? The world is so full of possibilities. The world is what sustains us all. I think the world is so selfless. Giving itself like that. That's why I like planting. It makes me feel that I'm helping. Most people don't understand.

I remember when the first rose I planted budded. I stared at it all day, admiring it. I was scolded for slacking, but I didn't mind. I liked it so much, that I practiced beside it day after day, till I accidentally cut it off. I went into a fit. Everybody was scared of me. I never understood why they have this negative thing on me. I mean, do I look that scary? I just wanna talk, y'know. Tsk. I mean, Morinozuka-sensei is so silent and all, but they all like him. Suoh says its got sometin' to do with Honey-senpai. Tsk. I don't get it. But anyway.

I was really frustrated that day; I forgot to feed the bird I had taken in. Eh, next thing I knew, she had flown away. I didn't talk for the rest of the day.

But another rose grew, and another bird came, an' I figured that maybe I wasn't that bad after all, huh?

That some people aren't like all the others. That they're nice and kind to you, they won't get scared, y'know what I mean? They're like sunshine. There's this thing that draws you to them. They're so friendly an' all.

Like Haruhi.

There she is. She's so pretty. I wonder if I should talk to her… Nah. I wouldn't know what to say… She's with Ootori-san again. They've always been together lately, wonder what's going on?

Oh, now he's leaving. I wonder why. Haruhi's looking at him and nodding, and he's got a hand up. Oh, maybe that means Haruhi should wait for him. Eh, doesn't he usually just say 'please wait here' with no actions? Cause he's stoic an' all…

Oh, dang, Haruhi's walking my way! I'm gon' pretend to be busy… Five seconds till she's here. Think of something to say!

_Five… Haruhi, hey! How'd…_

_Four… you like to have these roses? Ugh, no._

_Three… Oh, God. After that what should I say?_

_Two… Dang!_

_One. _I looked up to talk to Haruhi. "Hi, Har- Oh."

She was already outside the gates, talking to some guy. I've seen him couple of times, he's always outside. You can imagine, this garden is one near to the gates. Tch. I could have talked to Haruhi, y'know. This dude must be an old friend.

I planted some seeds and trimmed some leaves, I didn't really know how many. Normally I count them, so I know what to expect, but ah, I was so busy tryin' to eavesdrop on Haruhi and her friend. Occasionally I hear the common 'sure' and 'I don't know', but from what I heard it seems like the guy was inviting Haruhi to some place, and she can't come. Now he's like, _please, Haruhi, come?_. Tsk. Pleading like that. If Haruhi doesn't want to, then he ought to stop.

That's it. I'm gonna go and talk to Haruhi so the guy won't bother her anymore. Though that'll mean the thing I will tell her needs to be important. Um… Argh! Never mind, I'll just make something up.

I ran towards Haruhi. Her back was towards me, she didn't see me coming. Neither did the guy. Maybe that's why he pulled her arm… hey!

Oh, God, he's kidnapping her! Damn, I need to catch up with them!

I jumped over the gates, but I was already late, the guy was carrying Haruhi bridal style, and he threw her inside a car. Dang!

"Hey, wait up! Release Haruhi, you jerk!" I ran as fast as I could. The guy was quick, though. He threw one look at me, then he was inside the car, on the driver's seat.

"Damn it, come back here! Release her!" The wheels rolled, causing friction against the asphalt. "Don't you know who I am? I'm a yakuza master! Damn it! Come back!" My blood was boiling at this point. Who in the bloody world will kidnap Haruhi?

The car raced, and I ran as far as my legs could carry me, but as I learned, it couldn't carry me fast enough. The car had already turned down the corner; I was too late, too spent, I was just there, kneeling on the ground.

Haruhi had been kidnapped. Oh, if I just talked to her. Ugh!

Oh, this is going to be such a fight for the clan. Now I'll definitely use my authority.

I'll save you, Haruhi! Wait for me!

* * *

Cause Ritsu's so nice, y'know?

Heeheeeeeeeee.

Thank you for reading! Please do review!


	2. Dreams?

Here's chapter 2~! As I promised, I'll bring the lovin' on in the next chapter. I'm currently at work on it.

I disclaim ownership of Ouran High.

_

* * *

The days pass, perfectly in sync with each other. I am oblivious of the time, for in here, no time passed. This is eternity. My eternity, our eternity. He will never let me go. Then I realize what I said was true, very true. He will not let me out of this prison. But still, the other side of that truth- the one that says 'I love you, and I will never let you go' echoes in the back of my head, and I am nostalgic. Trading my freedom for this life was the best decision I had ever made. _

_And so I wait, wait for him, and the time stretches out like an open field that I cannot see where it ended. It never seemed to end. But when the door finally opened, the same bliss overcomes me, and I run to meet him. I open the door, and I hug him. He laughs, and I break away to look in his eyes._

_They were of the forest. A deep green, and it was swarmed by primal force. Was it lust? The form of love I had come to know was not this! _

_I back down, and the love that had swelled in me was doused by cold water, doused by this man's stare._

_Kyouya, where art thou?_

Haruhi awoke from her deep slumber, and for a moment pondered on her dream. It was weird, very weird, and the thought of it made her shudder. Who was this man in her dream? It had been her first time to dream of him, and she was not able to see his face. The only thing she saw was his messy brown hair and green eyes, and that was how she knew the man was not Kyouya.

All along she thought she was talking about Kyouya. Or was she really talking about Kyouya, and she dreamt about mistaking this man for him? It made no sense to her, so she shrugged it off. She had a history test tomorrow. She closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her.

**-divider-**

_We walk the boulevard together, and as I hold her hand, we laugh and sing about the wonder around, and nothing could be better. Everything was perfect, and we name the trees around us. We talk about math equations, and we wade in the little pond. I climb up a tree in vain, trying to impress her, but I fall down, and when she laughs and hugs me, and I laugh too. I hug her back, but as I break away, I see a man, and he was watching us. I put myself between him and Haruhi, but Haruhi walks past me, straight to him. I watch in horror as he takes her away, and darkness consumes me, until I realize that I am awake._

Kyouya frowned. This has been the craziest of his dreams ever since he had confessed to Haruhi. Well, everything was crazy in his dreams, seeing the fact that he seemed to dream of an alternate world where he was sweet, and the world was perfect. But why did a man come to take Haruhi? Why had she succumbed so easily?

Kyouya's mind filled with a million thoughts and questions, but he shrugged it all off, thinking that a dream will always stay a dream, and he had more important things to think about. He closed his eyes, and he visualized Haruhi, smiling at him. He relaxed, and in minutes, fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Please review, if you'd like to. I would really appreciate that.


	3. A Date

A good day to everybody! How was your day? Mine was the same old; except I finally got up and went to the gym. Hooray for me!

Last night I made an** outline** of this story, (yes, I didn't have an outline when I began) and I suppose it will around 15-20 chapters (much longer than the first story!) and it will involve a _**new character**_. Isn't that exciting? I have planned the twists, now all I need to do is think about the other events like: **what the club will cosplay, where Kyouya and Haruhi will go on dates, what situations should I put Kyouya and Haruhi in, but I'm running out. So if you have something in mind, leave it in the reviews, and we'll see! I can't do lemons yet, though. **

I am pleased with the feedback this story is getting so far! If you read All for the Love of A Pen, you probably noticed that my writing style has changed. That is because I am having a hard time writing in **3rd person omniscient** ( narrator telling even all the character's thoughts) so I decide its either **first person POV** like the prologue or** third person subjective**. I feel like I need to study pieces in 3rd person omniscient more, so I think we'll have to do with the earlier mentioned writing styles.

Anyway, about this chapter: It is fluff. Maybe cheesy. I'm not so sure about Kyouya's character, its always OOCness with Kyouya over and over again! Please help me on this. I'd appreciate it. I've thought up Kyouya as one to watch people show their emotions, not the one spilling emotions, so whatever.

**So, this is a disclaimer, and now please read!**

* * *

**Morning Sequence**

**7 am, Ootori Mansion, Sunday**

Somewhere in the Ootori household, a certain boy was awake, causing the kitchen to be in a flurry. Plates were set, forks and knives taken, skirts flurried, and tailcoats flew. There has been constant inconsistency in the household for the past few weeks, and there was a rumor among the maids that something very weird was happening to _Kyouya-sama. _That he was doing something top_ secret. _Oh, it was so exciting!

Kyouya ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, excitement in his step. His eyes were lit up; a different smile graced his face. It was _rare. _

He ate quickly, but for once he was paying attention to the food and not to a newspaper. The maids were _**terrified. **_The moment Kyouya left, a new rumor was born; that Kyouya-sama had been replaced, an impostor was taking his place. The halls were laced with whispers; if the walls had ears they kept a million secrets in them.

**-divider-**

A date with Haruhi. He had been looking forward to this day. Everything certainly looked good today. Especially Kyouya and his mood.

He stood rather patient in front of Haruhi's apartment, thinking to himself that the last time he was here, Haruhi kissed him on the cheek. It had been a good two weeks since he had confessed, rather romantic at that, and he thought that perhaps he can be romantic if he _really_ wanted to.

Finally the door opened. "Kyouya?" Haruhi stepped out in a short green empire dress, and her hair was done in the usual, except that it had clips on it. She looked rather cute. Kyouya smiled; he knew when he bought the dress that it'd look perfect on her.

"Haruhi," he acknowledged, and he held out his hand. Haruhi took his hand, and turning, she locked the door. "You look pretty nice, Kyouya," she said. "The last time I saw you out, you looked terrible," she added. They walked down the stairs, to the car. There weren't many people around, Haruhi was grateful. There was a small smile on her face; Kyouya knew he had to make it bigger.

"Well, I woke up on a bench. And I was in an unfamiliar place," he frowned, but not for long. He released Haruhi's hand to open the car door, in Haruhi went, and Kyouya closed it. Then he half jogged to the other side, getting in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, and Kyouya can't help but stare at her eyes. "The park, there's a new attraction," he replied, still staring, only breaking away when Haruhi replied with an 'oh'.

"Why? Would you rather go somewhere else, Haruhi?"

"No! I like the park. New attraction, huh? It's just… I never thought you'd go to the park. "

Kyouya chuckled. "Of course I would go. Knowledge is gained best in the field."

Haruhi's reply was heartwarming laugh.

-divider-

A whole day at the park wasn't so bad after all, Kyouya learned. He was quite conscious at first, but Haruhi seemed so excited it quickly faded. He found that blending in was quite easy; the people didn't stare at him at all. He found soft-serve ice cream rather tasty, though gelato is better. He discovered too that Haruhi was good at flying kites, and it quite irked him that he wasn't. It was a good change though, for once Haruhi was teaching him something. He also discovered that tamagoyaki stands were quite interesting, and he watched intently as the eggs were grilled. Haruhi kept laughing at him. He noted to his self that he should do more commoner research.

He also learned that he didn't have much tolerance for long lines.

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, after seeing Kyouya looking at it. They squinted in the sunlight to see how high it was; and Haruhi decided it looked rather fun. It was nearing sunset, the sky was already turning pink, making Haruhi glow.

Kyouya didn't really ride attractions often; he had more important things to do. He was the type to watch from a distance. It's not that he didn't like it; he just hadn't found the time. So when he was presented this opportunity, he grabbed it immediately, like a one-time business deal. He was with Haruhi, after all.

The line to the tickets was long, much to his chagrin. He wondered how Haruhi could tolerate it. She just stood by his side, smiling, bobbing up and down, and swinging her purse. When they were finally able to buy the tickets Kyouya was so relieved, and Haruhi was so pleased. They got in the Ferris wheel almost immediately, and it started revolving slowly. Kyouya found it amusing that Haruhi kept leaning forward, so much that it seemed she'd fall.

Higher and higher they went; at an agonizing slow pace, but Kyouya didn't mind. _Breathtaking._ No, not the view; Haruhi. Kyouya looked at her with awe; she was so beautiful in the sunset. She loved this, this view that was so simple it was beautiful. And Kyouya began to see it in her perspective. It's like time stopped at the very peak, and Kyouya had to smile, for Haruhi was just like a child: eyes lit up in wonder, lips slightly agape.

And when Haruhi turned to smile at him, Kyouya found that he had achieved a merit so valuable, though he did not expect a merit at all.

Before he could move his lips, they were caught in a kiss, one small chaste kiss. The shock of it remained as he watched Haruhi bite her lips, all color in her cheeks, from uncertainty.

Kyouya decided that he'd like to taste those lips again.

Missing the view from a Ferris wheel while it's going down isn't so bad after all.

If you were caught up in a rather deep kiss.

And that was the only thought on both Kyouya and Haruhi's minds when they alighted said attraction.

* * *

Haruhi being bold! How's that?

Well, minna, this is the end of chapter 2!

I think this chapter was more of a drabble. I guess you'll get the story feel in the next chapter. New character enters!

If you have some ideas, please do put them in the reviews! Or tell me what you thought about Kyouya/Haruhi.

Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Introduction

Hello readers! Here's another installment!

I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter!

Also, I must thank everybody who reviewed! And thank you so much to 43ver for sticking with me and giving such encouraging reviews!

My week has been very nice, and I have been dancing a lot (I think my parents think I'm going crazy) because of happiness. School will be in two weeks, so I will do my best to get a lot done in that two weeks, because I'll probably have a hard time juggling school and this story.

So, please do enjoy this chapter!

This is a disclaimer, and on to the story!

* * *

**Act 2: The Landlady at Haruhi's Apartment**

Oh, today's a special day! A new tenant moves in, and he's very enthusiastic about it! I can tell, because he was so excited about getting his own place! He was talking about putting up paintings and pictures and sculptures; such a wonderful boy. He sees things others can't! Oh, no! I don't mean that he sees ghosts; I mean that he sees things in a different way! A different perspective. Oh, I sound like an artist!

He's a very nice boy, too! His name is Souichirou, and he insists on calling me 'Oba-chan'. He seems to be from a well-off family; but he's kind and open-minded.

So here I am watching in as the movers carried all sorts of stuff from the truck to the second floor room Souichirou rented. Paintings and speakers, a beautiful television, a beautiful bed!

I can imagine how it will look like already. Like the ones in those home magazines! I haven't been this excited since my fortieth birthday (which was just a **year **ago)! I can't help it. Such a boy, living here! He could get a high-class condo unit but no, he chose to live here! The room he's renting has not been used for years, so there will be a significant increase in income! Perhaps I should buy a food processor…

But I digress; for my tamagoyaki is burning.

A new neighbor for Ranka-san and Haruhi-chan! Oh, this is very interesting! I wonder how Souichirou will react to them.

**-end landlady POV-**

**Third person POV**

Haruhi was slumped on a low table, sleep almost enveloping her. Scattered around her were her notes, and under her chin was her math book. She didn't mean to sleep; she had been eluding sleep since she got into the Third Music Room. But the stress finally got to her, and the weather was so inviting, she involuntarily fell into an almost-nap.

Until Kyouya tapped her shoulder. "Haruhi," Kyouya had gathered Haruhi's notes and was already putting it inside her bag when he whispered her name.

"Mm-Oh." Haruhi blinked twice then pursed her lips. "Sorry, Kyouya-senpai," she uttered. She rose; her uniform wrinkled. She would smooth it out later.

"No, it's done." Kyouya replied, with eyes fixed on Haruhi. The kohai tilted her head to look past her senpai's shoulder, and the scene did confirm what Kyouya said; the room was clean, she had no work left to do. She had eliminated the clutter earlier before studying, but she had expected to find the room messy again.

"Oh."

"I know. For once they didn't make a mess." Kyouya's face was graced with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's nice, I guess." Haruhi was smiling. She looked rather happy.

"Haruhi, I just thought it'd be better if you studied while awake." Ledger in hand, Kyouya was already doing some math of his own. Haruhi chuckled at his statement, replying with a small yes. She sat down again on the plush seat; solving math problems she had just found the answer to just before she fell asleep. Just to check.

Kyouya sat down in front of Haruhi, watching her carefully. He opened his laptop (which he had put down when he arranged Haruhi's notes); opened the file stating the club profits, and then began to type furiously. Today was a good day, income slightly bigger than the other day, but of course Kyouya wants to make it bigger. He has come up with several good ideas; it's just that Tamaki won't listen to them. Oh, if he were Club President again…

The furious tapping stopped when he remembered something.

"Haruhi, I have something to give to you," he adjusted himself so he was looking straight at Haruhi. The girl raised her head, pure curiosity lighting her face.

Kyouya reached into his pocket, producing a long box. "This," Kyouya stopped momentarily to look in Haruhi's eyes, "is something I bought for you."

Haruhi's response was automatic. "Kyouya, you shouldn't-"

"It's not a necklace," Kyouya said back, while handing it to Haruhi. The latter eyed the gift shyly, while the former urged her to open it.

Haruhi opened the box carefully, finding a pen sitting inside. "Oh, wow." Her eyes showed her appreciation clearly, so Kyouya leaned back smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. It's just like mine. I had your initials engraved on that one." Kyouya was obviously amused, Haruhi would surely notice if she was looking at him instead of trying out her new pen. **FH, it said.**

Then she turned to give her thanks. "Thank you so much, Kyouya!"

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

**-divider-**

Haruhi was inside Kyouya's car, on Kyouya's insistence. They had come to a deal; that Haruhi will ride Kyouya's car home every other day (because Haruhi has to shop and it's hard to look for a parking spot near the grocery). It worked for both of them; Kyouya won't feel so bad (Haruhi was his girlfriend after all) and it would still be convenient for Haruhi.

"Kyouya, since when do you drive yourself to places?"

"Well, independence is not bad, Haruhi."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Since our first date."

"Oh… well-"

"It's not a problem for me, Haruhi. I quite like it. But there are bodyguards driving behind me." Kyouya explained quickly, amused that Haruhi worries so much. Haruhi was already peering at the back of the car. "Those black ones?"She asked, earning a nod from Kyouya.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll only use my car when we're together," Kyouya assured her quickly. Haruhi laughs, then she reached to touch Kyouya's (seemingly dormant) right hand. Kyouya smiled, moving his thumb to caress Haruhi's (rather small) hand.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kyouya had to shift to 'park mode'. They had arrived. Haruhi said thanks to Kyouya before opening the door and they spent a few seconds saying goodbye and on reminders like 'Take care' and 'Don't forget, we have a theme tomorrow'.

Haruhi got off carefully, smiling at Kyouya before she turned back and went up the stairs to her apartment. Kyouya decided he should go when Ranka opened the door and tackled Haruhi. He drove off, his mind already reeling with numbers and keys and that sweet sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard.

**-divider-**

Haruhi was busy washing dishes when she heard a loud crash next door. She froze; they didn't have a neighbor. Maybe it's a cat? No, how could a cat get in?

Finally she decided that it would be better to know what actually happened rather than standing there drawing up conclusions. She wiped her hands on a dishcloth and went outside.

"Eh?"

Haruhi was surprised; in front of her was a teenage boy jumping around while groaning in pain. There were all sorts of plants around him; and heavy pots. Immediately, Haruhi asked what was wrong, and if she could do anything.

"Oh, no. This will fade soon, don't worry! A pot just fell on my foot! But thank you for your consideration! I'm Nakagawa Souichirou, by the way! I just moved in today!" The boy said, all while nursing his foot.

Haruhi nodded, and then she smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood, then! I'm Fujioka Haruhi! I live next door," she said very politely.

"Oh, thank you, Fujioka-san!" Souichirou replied. He had finally stopped jumping around the pain had lessened.

"Can I help you with anything?" Haruhi asked. She found the new neighbor nice, though he looked a little mischievous. Maybe because he had brown hair, like the twins.

"Well, if it is okay, can you direct me to the supermarket? I'd like to do some shopping tomorrow," he said quite shyly. Haruhi laughed; then replied.

"It's just a few blocks away. Did you see the food stall down the corner? You only have to turn right, and then walk a few blocks. It will be easy to see," Haruhi exclaimed, "but if you like, I can accompany you. I'll do some shopping too tomorrow, anyway." At this statement, her neighbor's eyes lit up.

"I'd like that, Fujioka-san! You see, I'm not very familiar with the brands and food around here! Thank you so much for offering!" Souichirou's face was graced with a smile.

"No problem at all! Nice meeting you, Nakagawa-san! And please take care with the pots!"

"Nice meeting you too, Fujioka-san. I will." Souichirou watched intently as Haruhi disappeared inside her apartment.

When Haruhi closed the door, her mind was reeling with thoughts, specifically a new neighbor, what should she prepare tomorrow? , E equals MC squared, Kyouya, the Swedish theme for tomorrow, and her promise to help Nakagawa-san with his groceries. She wondered what he meant by 'not familiar with the brands'. But overall, he looked like a nice neighbor.

She locked her door, just before lying down in bed. Tomorrow will be exhausting; so she needed to sleep early. Her mind drifted slowly, until her eyes became heavier, and then was finally asleep.

But that night, the land of dreams was not as normal as it used to be for Haruhi.

* * *

So, a sort of cliffhanger.

What do you think of Souichirou? Do tell me.

And please don't worry! He won't overshadow Kyouya and Haruhi's relationship! We'll just play around Kyouya's jealousy, eh, eh?

Heeheeehee. I've got the twists and turns straight (yep, ironic) and I think it will be fun!

So thank you so much for reading, everybody!


	5. Me, Jealous? Has To Be You!

Hello everyone!

Here's another installment of What Kyouya Lost!

This chapter involves a lil' bit too much Souichirou, but don't you worry! There's KyoHaru fluff at the end too!

And the Host Club has a Mythology theme~!

Please enjoy!

**I do not own Ouran High.**

**Here you go~!**

* * *

**Act 3: Nakagawa Souichirou**

_Camilla!_

_My father let me get my own apartment! Ain't that nice? Heh. I'm living, all alone, without servants and without Auntie! Dad says it's so I could enhance my creativity. Works really good for me. And Auntie won't nag at me anymore._

_Not that I hate Auntie. You know I love her; it's just that she always prevented me from doing stuff I like. Like skateboarding. She says it's too dangerous. If she let me skateboard, I would have been a master by now! And then she even reprimanded me when we took photos of us in that big corn field last week! (But heh, the photos were really nice, right? Send me the copies.)_

_And she cried so much when I was boarding the plane! She's so protective. But I guess that can't be helped!_

_It just really feels good when you can come and go as you like._

_How are you, Camilla? I missed you! I know it has only been five days, but I can't help it. Oh, if only you were here. The people here are very hospitable. My neighbor, Fujioka-san, has even offered to help me with my groceries. She's really nice. And the landlady has been very helpful to me too. I'm already very happy! _

_I'll start school when the next semester starts. My new school is called Ouran. I am so excited! _

_I do wish you were here, Camilla. If you were, we could have gone to the park and we could have taken photos. Auntie wouldn't reprimand us, nor would she prevent me from seeing you. We could bike and take photos all we want, we could make dyed shirts all we want. And then we'd eat wurst. But eh, I'm in Japan now, and you're still in Germany. _

_But don't you think you won't be my best friend anymore! I love you to bits!_

_Oh, I miss you so much. _

_Let's chat sometime, okay? Go online, please? PLEASE? For me?_

_Heehee. Tomorrow I'll take my Holga camera to the grocery! I'll send you the photos, kay?_

_Don't miss me. And when one of your suitors disrespects you, punch them like I taught you to!_

_Hehe. I really miss you. Catch up with you next time!_

_Souichirou_

I press 'send'. Aren't emails neat? Instant messaging is, too!

I hope Camilla is online.

… She isn't.

Ah, well. No use missing Camilla now. I should probably go to sleep. I have lots of things to do tomorrow!

**-end Act 3-**

-**divider-**

Haruhi was still yawning when she walked out the door. Last night she had a nightmare; it involved Kyouya getting shot. She had stayed up two hours worrying, and deciding whether she should call Kyouya or not. Eventually at three-thirty she decided that she wouldn't and she had rationalized that Kyouya was fine, since the Ootori police was watching after the entire mansion, after all.

So now, with fingernails chipped from biting and eyelids heavy from lack of sleep, Haruhi stepped out of her apartment. Breakfast was ready for her father when he comes home, and the house was clean. She was tired, but fulfilled. She couldn't help but still worry for Kyouya, though. She normally didn't pay much attention to her dreams before, but her dream last night seemed so real.

And that is the very reason why Haruhi had dashed to school that morning, in such a way that would make Kyouya stare and thank the heavens he knew what to do in case of accidents.

"Oh, um, hello. I'm Naka-"

"Oh, hello, Nakagawa-kun. Good morning! I'm off to school today. I'm sorry, I really have to go, but, um, I'll see you at the grocery at five!" Haruhi said in a very rushed voice, before running down the wooden stairs. Her feet made a rather loud thud, but that, however, was not noticed by the neighbors.

Haruhi had gone down the street but Souichirou's eyes were still tracing her movement. _Was that Fujioka-san? In an Ouran Koukou uniform? A boy's uniform, nonetheless? _His mouth was still half-open when the landlady smiled at him cheerfully. "Souichirou-san, I think you found Haruhi-san very interesting. There goes her father now."

With much interest, Souichirou shifted his gaze to the wooden staircase, where a head was bobbing back and forth in glee. It did not take long for him to see that the person climbing up was a woman with a rather inglorious amount of make-up. This does not mean, however, that his mind was as quick to register the fact that this woman was actually a man. And Fujioka-san's father, nonetheless.

Shell-shocked, Souichirou gaped at the woman/man in front of him. "Why, are you so taken by my beauty that you are speechless?" Ranka asked, which he followed with a hearty laugh.

_What an interesting thing to write to Camilla about_, Souichirou thought.

**-divider-**

Haruhi clicked her new fountain pen absentmindedly. Pride and Prejudice was quite a quick read; she was already starting on her book report. Her classmates, however, were still talking about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's love story.

She cringed as she overheard the twins discussing designing a corset for her. They were quite heavy; she didn't want to put up with it. And besides, she was supposed to be a boy, isn't she? Suits are very much lighter and easier to move in than dresses. She hoped they wouldn't suggest the idea to Tamaki; she was sure that he'd like the idea very much.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters._

The way Haruhi thought about it, Ouran is much like that. Once you have entered; families will line up to engage their children to you. Eventually, you find that you are to be married to someone you barely know.

She wondered if Kyouya's father has someone in mind for him.

_Ah, what am I thinking? I should just write my report. I'm such a silly person._

_But then… what if it is true? I wonder what Kyouya would do._

Haruhi sighed once more, gaining the attention of the twins. "Haruhi~! Why are you so sad?" they chorused in unison. Haruhi forced a weak smile at them.

"Ah, I'm fine, Hikaru, Kaoru. Just thinking of what to write in my report," she lied.

The twins looked at each other with understanding glances. "Don't worry, Haruhi! The theme later will definitely cheer you up!" Kaoru assured her, and Haruhi replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, it will definitely cheer me up," Haruhi said in a sarcastic tone.

**-divider-**

Kyouya put on his headdress, a crown of silver skulls. He chuckled. _I wonder if Tamaki is mocking me_, he thought to himself. However, he is the Shadow King, and it is only fitting that he be Hades, God of the Underworld. Tamaki of course would be Zeus himself, and Kyouya was very frustrated at the cost of the crown and scepter his best friend was wearing.

He scanned his surroundings. Tamaki was brandishing his thunderbolt scepter; Honey-senpai was busy eating cake _while_ trying to shoot his arrow, and Mori-senpai was catching the arrows with his godspeed reflexes. On the other side of the room, with a background of multitudinous stars, the twins played around dressed in a showy blue attire. Kyouya smirked; he knew that the story of Castor and Pollux will entertain the ladies well.

Kyouya then turned his attention to Haruhi, whose face was graced with furrowed eyebrows and a pout. He watched the girl stifle a yawn, and Kyouya began to wonder why she had been quite the sleepy one these days. He approached her with an intention of reminding her about her role.

"Haruhi, you are playing the goddess Athena, not the god Hypnos. Please do come to your senses or else I'll add it to your debt," Kyouya said, his expression hiding very little of his enjoyment at the view of Haruhi in a dress.

"I'm sorry, senpai, but I had very little sleep last night," Haruhi explained with no jubilation at all, caused by her distress at the delicate fabric resting on her body.

"And why is that so?" Kyouya asked with a smirk. "Perhaps I was in your thoughts?"

Haruhi giggled, but then it quickly turned into a sigh. "Yes, but my thoughts were nowhere pleasant, Kyouya. It was rather gruesome," she related to her senpai.

Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Their conversation, however, was cut short when Tamaki tackled Haruhi from behind and began declaring how wonderful it is that she is indeed playing his daughter. "The role of Athena really suits you, my darling daughter!" Tamaki declared in his overly dramatic voice. And much to Haruhi's chagrin, Kyouya had left to begin typing on his laptop once again.

**-divider- **

Haruhi and Tamaki were hosting together today, much to Kyouya's chagrin. Every now and then the girls would swoon, and Tamaki would tell them that they need not be jealous of his love for his daughter.

"My daughter Athena is very intellectual and beautiful, but fear not, my Muses! For my love for you will not falter!" the King of the Host Club declared, eyes shining along with his crown. Kyouya flashed his signature smile at the ladies around him as they began to whisper things around the lines of 'love triangle, jealous, 'Kyouya and Haruhi-kun', moe, and kyaaa'. Kyouya began to feel neutral. He decided to play along with it, as club profits were increasing by the second.

"No, Castor! I shall not let you die! I will share my immortality with you!" Hikaru cried, as he held an apparently dying Kaoru in his arms. "Oh, Pollux!" Kaoru said, just before he closed his eyes. The ladies wept buckets of tears, some in joy, and some in sadness. But 'Zeus' then arrived at the scene and 'Pollux' began asking him to let him share his immortality with 'Castor', and all the ladies began to squeal as the twins began their act again.

_Constellations do not even talk. But eh, people like what they like_, Haruhi thought. She smiled very warmly at her clients as she began to tell them about battle strategies, all the while stealing glances at Kyouya.

He looks handsome in that attire, Haruhi mused, and when she overheard the girls asking her if she was indeed jealous of the ladies in Kyouya's company, she only laughed, eliciting more squeals from the girls.

_Wonderful. My 'jealousy' will probably decrease my debt dramatically. This will result to another round of merciless teasing from Kyouya._

**-divider-**

"At last!" Haruhi said with a wide smile. The tea sets were washed; the room was clean. It was very nearly five, and she knew she still had to meet Nakagawa-san at the grocery. She had placed her books neatly inside her bag and was beginning to gather her pens when Kyouya arrived.

"Hello, Haruhi," Kyouya greeted, a genuine smile on his face. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't surprise me like that!" she said, shaking her head.

"Your debt has rather decreased dramatically today. I was told it was because you were quite jealous of the girls in my company, is that correct?" Kyouya asked with one eyebrow arched, lips formed into a teasing smile.

"Ah, and I was told that the reason you had so much clients today was because they found your jealousy of me and Tamaki very interesting and heartwarming," Haruhi reasoned back with such bluntness that Kyouya began to find it amusing.

"Were you really jealous?" It was Hruhi's turn to be smug this time.

"Yes, Haruhi. Very, so I think you have to compensate for that," Kyouya declared, causing Haruhi to laugh.

Kyouya chuckled as he reached for Haruhi's waist. "C'mere," he whispered, before pulling Haruhi into an embrace.

Haruhi sighed into Kyouya's shoulder. She snaked her arms around him, closing the space between them. "You are riding the limousine today, right, Kyouya?" she asked.

Kyouya took her arms and moved to look in her eyes. "Yes. Why? Would you like me to take you home today?"

"Ah, no. I'm just telling you that you should take care," Haruhi replied with a big smile on her face.

"Of course, Haruhi," Kyouya assured her. "But you aren't leaving this early, aren't you? Or would you like us to go somewhere else?" Kyouya asked with a teasing smile. It, however, quickly turned to a frown when Haruhi sighed and told him that she had to go.

"I'm going shopping, Kyouya. And I'm meeting someone at the grocery!" Haruhi explained, just before she broke their embrace and began gathering her things again.

"Meeting someone? At the grocery?" Kyouya asked, very much puzzled and frustrated at Haruhi's reason.

"Yep. So, goodbye, Kyouya! Take care, okay? I'll call you when I get home," the girl said with a cheerful shrug. Carefully, she leaned to peck Kyouya's cheek, hoping to cheer him up.

And then she half-jogged, half-ran to the door, leaving Kyouya alone, frustrated and jealous at _whoever the hell_ Haruhi was meeting.

_I'll go to the grocery today, _Kyouya noted to himself as he walked out of the Third Music Room with a frown on.

* * *

Ah, yes, forgive me for too little of Hunny and Mori-senpai... there will be more of them, especially in the ending chapters~!

Honey is Cupid, by the way, and Mori is supposed to be Adonis (I didn't even imply it in any way! I'm sorry!)

Oh, this story is set two weeks after Kyouya confesses to Haruhi.

Jealous Kyouya is very nice, yes? Were they OOC? I don't think so... but tell me if you thought Kyouya was OOC. (I just think that he's the seductive and teasing type of lover. O.o)

Thanks for reading and please do review~!

Till-you-smile-again


	6. What's so Funny with Lettuces, Anyway?

Hello guys!

Yes, I know, you want to kill me, but oh, school began and we are having exams next week (they are monthly) and it just kills me how crazy it is. I am running for the Student Council too... and in the past four weeks there has been complete and utter craziness.

But anyway, kill me if you must.

Well, then, here's another installment~!

* * *

The sun shone warmly upon Souichirou, casting his sandy hair in a lovely glow. The golden rays of sunlight kissed his silver watch, reflecting shimmering patterns on the porch. And the bluebirds were a-singing their lovely songs, high and lovely and light and warm, so melodious and wonderful. And yet, it seems that none of the warmth of these things would make the boy move, nor breathe, nor understand what his eyes see.

And his vision: Flowing red hair, curled like the tresses of the goddesses of Greece, adorning a face with eyes like topazes, eyes so daring and confident and holding a wealth of knowledge within. Compassion. And lips! Lips the color of sakura trees, so full and kissable and placed in a knowing smile.

This is the ultimate subject, the most dazzling model, the woman so independent and daring it makes you fall in love with one sight! And what would he do? He was an artist, admiring this work of art, and wishing, praying, that he may be given the honor of using this ultimate beauty as a subject in his art form. Would his camera ever capture beauty and confidence like this? Will he even be given the chance to take a photo of this enchantress?

O fiery-haired glory! In your presence I am but reduced to an admirer from afar.

_So beautiful… What I wouldn't do to take a photo of her…_

Such independence and knowledge and beauty on a single face! Will he ever meet a woman like this again?

And then words of horror descended upon him. "This is Haruhi's father, Souichirou-kun."

Ah, as he thought. He shall never meet a woman like this ever again. For this beauty belongs to a man. Woe be upon him.

**-divider-**

Souichirou laughed gaily, a cup of tea in one hand. If love and compassion belongs to this man, then beauty be his too, if he wishes.

The sandy-haired boy listened carefully to the okama's stories, and indeed wonderful stories they were. If he were to turn these stories into film, he would consider himself the ultimate master.

_Ranka-san truly loves Haruhi-san. Ah, and he is always there for her too_, Souichirou thought, but he immediately brushed it away. He offered a quick smile to his host, just before he remembered to ask what has been bothering him some while ago.

"Umm… Ranka-san? I don't mean to pry, but… Haruhi-san… she… goes to Ouran?" Souichirou asked carefully. Not that he meant to step on Ranka's pride, he knew that the okama worked hard for his daughter, but heavens, even he thinks that the tuition at Ouran was huge.

The boy's worries, though, were immediately lifted when Ranka flashed him an excited smile. "Oh, oh! You've met her? Yes, she studies at Ouran! Yes, Ouran! I mean, naturally she could do that. She is very intelligent, never fails to make me proud! And she will be a lawyer just like me dearest Kotoko!" Ranka related to his guest, very much confident with his statements. He enjoyed very much, too, the gape Souichirou's mouth formed. He could guess what was going on in the boy's mind.

_A scholarship? Wow. I knew they offered but… wow, just wow. If Fujioka-san can pass that then she must be a prodigy. Ouran has very high standards! She will be sure to become an excellent lawyer… wait. She. She was in a boy's… uniform._

But even before the boy opened his mouth to raise his question, Ranka had begun answering it. "But ah, she has to wear a boy's uniform! She looks just like a boy! That blonde idiot, so mean to my darling daughter! Just because of her debt! Hmph. She should be wearing that cute girl's uniform! But no. They chose to make her a host. But what can I do, Haruhi seems to enjoy it anyways," the okama began blabbering, almost even talking to himself. Souichirou did not understand, however, most of the words his host said, for the only thing he caught was that Fujioka-san _needs_ to wear the boy's uniform, most likely because of a debt.

_Well, it's too bad Fujioka-san has to do that. I wonder why she needs to wear the uniform. Does that mean her classmates think she is a boy? That would be terrible! And worse, she probably is being forced to wear it! That's really mean! _

_I suppose quite weird things happen at Ouran, too. _

_But ah, I shall ask Haruhi-san later!_

_-_**divider-**

If there is something Kyouya learned in his stalking, it is that _shades only make you look more conspicuous. _

**Th****e Fourth Act: Ootori Kyouya**

She was eating Pocky. Strawberry, to be exact. However she was sharing it with a boy. A boy presumably our age. At first I thought it was one of the twins because of his hair, but then he turned and I saw his face. It was unfamiliar to me. This quite surprised me, because I rarely find anyone of Haruhi's acquaintances that I had no knowledge of. Perhaps he was new?

Anyway, I was highly bothered because he was enjoying Haruhi's strawberry Pocky and sharing his chocolate flavored ones with her. I mean, I have never enjoyed any dish with Haruhi before. Well, perhaps I could say I enjoyed my lunches with her at the cafeteria but I have never shared my food with her and she never with me. Well, I suppose I could arrange for that. I would gladly share my caviar with her. She would enjoy that very much, yes? And we would enjoy it in a yacht. Not in a grocery. Caviar would be better, because Haruhi does not enjoy sweets. Yes, that would be perfect! I'll ask her on Friday…

But back to my story. The boy was snapping pictures of Haruhi, and behind her were numerous cups of commoner noodles. Well, I wonder what is so interesting with that. But Haruhi's smile was nowhere fake, nor silly like the ones middle school girls have on when they take pictures. Haruhi's smile was simple but it was beautiful. It was serene. It would take the attention off the cup noodles. Ah, Haruhi is so beautiful.

But then she turned and saw me, much to my chagrin. She excused herself from her friend, who nodded and proceeded to the vegetable aisle without even looking at me. Haruhi approached me and said hi, and then proceeded to ask me why was I there. I, of course, had to come up with a lie.

I said that Tamaki wanted me to get him some commoner Skittles.

Ugh. What was I thinking?

Haruhi laughed and told me she didn't know that there were rich people Skittles. I would have loved to stay and chat with her, and accompany her shopping, but then she directed me to the sweets aisle and told me to hurry up, because I still had to study for a Physics test my class is going to have on Friday (Yes, we are having one, but I am done studying).

I then strode to the sweets aisle and took some of those Skittles and dark chocolate. I paid for my purchases, (one for show and one for de-stressing, respectively) and my stay was prolonged at the cashier because of the huge bills I was carrying. I think that was good, though, because I was able to watch Haruhi and the boy accompanying her more.

Well, the boy was waving two lettuces, and Haruhi was laughing quite hysterically. Someone enlighten me, what humor can be taken from lettuces? Ah, I should have been enjoying my time with Haruhi then.

But no! Someone stole my time with Haruhi, and I demand to know who he is! Damn it, how dare he enjoy it too? And he shared Pocky with her! Haruhi was enjoying it! Well, I'll take Haruhi to a sweet shop, if that is the case. Though, of course, Haruhi does not enjoy sweets. I'll take her to a restaurant that serves ootoro, then.

But first, I'd have to know who this person is.

I am an Ootori, after all. I can fulfill my own wishes. Everything is possible with a snap of my fingers, yes? And I will not hesitate to use my authority as long as it is Haruhi.

**-divider-**

Souichirou's House, 7 PM

"This is?" Haruhi asked, forgetting the dish's name, which as she learned, was one of Souichirou's favorites.

"Bratwurst, my own recipe!" her new neighbor proudly exclaimed. Haruhi's mouth then opened slightly in understanding.

"Errr… Wurst? Isn't that… German?" the girl asked, earning a quick 'yup!' from Souichirou.

"I lived in Germany, you see!" the boy related, just before squeezing an unceremonious amount of mustard on a sauce plate.

"Oh? You did? For how many years?" Haruhi asked, brows furrowed at the black lines on the sausage she was going to eat. This, however, did not overthrow her curiosity.

"One year! I lived with my aunt. It was very nice; I learned how to cook. But I couldn't take much photos there 'cause Auntie was very protective of me. She rarely let me outside! Chandeliers get boring, you know. So, Haruhi-san, I'm sorry if I took too many photos earlier," Souchirou replied, following it with a nervous laugh.

He then turned from the counter, pretzel rolls in hand, and then chuckled at Haruhi, who looked like a curious nine-year old. Her Ouran coat almost camouflaged her in Souchirou's blue kotatsu futon. Souichirou very gently placed down the pretzel rolls and pushed it towards his guest. "Taste?" he offered, quite sheepishly.

Haruhi then smiled and nodded, just before taking a fork and piercing a sausage. "Do you eat these with chopsticks?" Haruhi asked jokingly. Souichirou laughed, then shook his head.

"Well, this is like a transition, see? I'm eating wurst on a kotatsu. I promised myself to eat more Japanese foods and less German. Tomorrow I suppose I will look up how to make sushi, I'm very interested in them," the boy related, a crooked smile on his face. He then turned away, as if he was homesick.

"Don't worry, Souichirou-san! I'll help you. That's what friends are for, right?" Haruhi quickly said, just as she took a bite at the wurst. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed. Her expression made Souichirou laugh.

_Just like Camilla_, he thought.

Souichirou watched intently as Haruhi ate the sausages. He observed her beautiful lips, and then her big brown eyes. Beautiful, he noted. And then through his eyes he began to see in a different light.

_Simplicity. Yes, simplicity, it's beautiful. Simplicity…Yes that's it! Behind those eyes, there's a deep understanding of the world… _

_No, dressing her up won't do. She's beautiful because she is simple. That's it. A background of the sea… or the mountains, or even just endless stacks of cup noodles… Beauty in simplicity. There are so many possibilities!_

_Yes, this is it. _

Now if only he'd be given the permission…

* * *

Yes, I know, WHY WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SOUICHIROU.

But next chapter a showdown will happen. HEEHEE.

Um, yeah, the lettuce. Soui was using them as roleplay materials. Bad, I know.

Um, ze pen will appear eventually...

I haz no idea about wurst either, tell me about it, please?

Well, thanks for reading~! And next chapter I'm currently writing.

:)


End file.
